


Beastly Needs

by LemonBeach



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin has strangely a dom energy, Dragon sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Other, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - F/F/M, dragon dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBeach/pseuds/LemonBeach
Summary: Upon witnessing something that she shouldn’t have, Selkie gets dragged in a spiral of lust and degeneracy that she is quite eager to get into.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Kinu | Selkie/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 64





	Beastly Needs

**Author's Note:**

> be aware this story contains sex scenes with Corrin in full-blown Dragon Form and has some male domination undertones.   
> If the content might make you feel uncomfortable, feel free to not read further.

_“Ugh! NNGH!!”_ Camilla grunted as she felt her snatch stretch every time Corrin’s massive cock entered. 

“Just like that Corrin...keep going…” muttered Azura, laying on the ground below Camilla, as she kept the Nohrian princess’ rear steady with her feet every time Corrin thrust in. Camilla bit her lip as sweat ran down her face, her sex assaulted by Corrin’s draconic dick while her breasts were rubbed and tugged by Azura. 

Selkie’s eye widened as she peeked through the keyhole inside Corrin’s room at the scene display. 

The prince was in his full dragon form, dominating Camilla with his massive rod, pounding slowly but with force, earning the princess screams of pleasure every time he filled her with his cock. Such strength and yet such control was arousing to see, and the kitsune couldn’t help but bring a hand down to her wet panties as she kept admiring the show, Corrin’s thrusts starting to increase in intensity, while the Nohrian princess seemed completely overtaken by the ravaging. 

“So much! Please faster!” begged Camilla as her arms grew weaker, making her lay down on Azura as they exchanged a sloppy kiss while Corrin roared in pleasure. His pounding increased in force, the Nohrian princess now bouncing at every thrust, her pleads and moans aimed at the sky as she arched her back, letting her breasts defenseless as they were being attacked by the Hoshidian dancer's lips. 

With a final grunt, Corrin roared and pulled out, loads of cum already shooting out and coating Camilla’s back and rear, and entered without warning inside Azura. 

The dancer shut her eyes wide open as she screamed in surprise, her walls being filled by load after load of Corrin’ semen. 

“Corrin! G-GoDS! S-SO MUCH!” moaned Azura as she reached her climax just by being filled, her stomach bulging for the massive member unleashing copious amounts of his love inside of her. With a huff Corrin pulled out, letting the cum leak from her entry and drip on the floor, his cock still rigid, his two lovers laying on the floor knocked out for the rough session. 

Corrin shifted to his normal self, his dragon lust still not fully quenched, but at least the efforts of Camilla and Azura to satisfy him had lifted a bit his needs. He heard a moan come from the outside of the room. 

Selkie was fingering herself furiously, her mind now deep in the fantasy of having Corrin stuff her with his draconic dick, feeling the bulge as his cock stretched her insides and hit deep inside her womb, ravaging her until--

The door opened and Selkie met the gaze of Corrin. The prince was looking down at her with an unreadable expression. 

“C-Corrin, I--!” Selkie tried to justify, her fingers still deep inside of her as she bent aside the door. 

“I am going to the sauna to refresh myself.” he said. “I think you should come with me.” he commanded with a serious yet gentle tone. Selkie wanted to reply, but his still erected cock was pretty clear on his intentions. And Selkie was quite aboard with it. 

\---

The sauna was silent, only the rush of water echoed in the room. Selkie stood still, a towel barely covering her breasts as Corrin stood at her side, half body submerged in the water. 

“It’s not very nice peeping, you know.” said Corrin out of the blue. 

“What were you even doing there at this hour?” he continued. 

“Well...I smelled sex.” said Selkie embarrassed. 

“It had a strong scent, and...it got me going. So I went to investigate.” she continued. 

“I see.” said Corrin. “So it’s my fault.” he stated. 

“Oh no! I just, you know, have a kitsune’s sense of smell, so I pick up a lot of things that others don’t! It’s not your fault if you have your heat cycles.” she stammered. 

“I hate not being able to control my needs.” said Corrin. “Especially given the tool I put on Camilla and Azura.” he continued. “I am glad they want to help, but...well it always reaches a moment where they can’t keep up.” he confessed. “And I don’t wanna force myself on them if they are not comfortable. But my nature can be...quite demanding. And despite their efforts, they can’t keep up.” he said looking down, a sour expression crossing his face. 

“...I can.” said Selkie.

“...” Corrin turned to look at her. 

“I am a kitsune. My stamina is...well quite higher than a normal human.” she smirked. 

“I can take it all and still not be satisfied.” she winked. “So? Wanna try?” she proposed. 

“Are you sure you can take it?” Corrin asked.

“Never been more certain.” she said as she leaned over to kiss him. 

They exchanged in a sloppy kiss, Selkie already ready to tease him by biting his lower lip. Corrin replied with a grunt before pulling her head closer to him and putting his tongue inside of her mouth. Selkie hummed in delight, her tail waving back and forth, rippling in the water. 

Her hand reached underwater and fished out his massive cock. 

“I caught a big one.” she smirked before opening her mouth and lowering on his cock, her tongue tasting the tip before kissing it and putting it deeper and deeper inside until her nose reached the base. 

The water rippled as Corrin pushed his hips upwards, meeting Selkie’s lips as she was engulfed in his cock. Even in his human form, it was quite a task to take him all in. Gagged moans escaped her lips as his pace increased, her throat constantly getting assaulted by his tip entering and leaving. He pulled out without warning, leaving Selkie gasping for air, her mouth dripping with saliva and pre-cum. 

“That should do it.” said Corrin as he set his elbows on the border of the pool, raising his knees to get a better grip of the underwater floor. Selkie understood and got up, untying her towel and reveal her naked body. She placed herself in front of him, giving him her back. 

SMACK!

A loud slap echoed as Selkie’s butt giggled by the force of Corrin’ slap. The kitsune hummed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her tail waggled in excitement. 

"Corrrriinnnn..." she hummed, barely containing her excitement.

"Stop teasiiiing." she pouted.

"Eh. Sorry." he said with a low chuckle.

She bent over, lowering onto his throbbing cock until it was aligned with his entrance. 

“Are you sure about this? I won’t be able to control myself.” Corrin warned her. 

“Never been surer!” she winked at him before she sank her knees and descended on his cock. 

Selkie let out a low moan as she felt him fill her inside until it reached right above her cervix, making her bit her lips. 

“S-SO BIG!” she yelled, shutting her eyes as she started to pull out. Just before the tip could leave her entrance, she sank again, feeling his entirety filling her up. 

Selkie shut her eyes wide open, the surge of pleasure rushing to her brain was making her breathing ragged, her sex dripping with juices around his cock. 

“Oohh, we are gonna have so much fun.” she smiled as she started bouncing. 

The sauna echoed with the sound of splashing water and moans of pleasure, as Selkie rode wildly Corrin on his lap, her butt slamming against it every time she lowered herself, his cock throbbing and twitching inside her walls. 

“So good!” she said joyously. 

Corrin stood in silence, letting out some grunts of pleasure now and then. Selkie increased the pace, the sound of meat slapping against each other increasing, the kitsune’s ears flopping in excitement. 

“It’s so big! I could ride it forever!” she moaned, using Corrin’s knees as leverage to keep her movements steady. 

Corrin seemed to snap then, wrapping his arms around Selkie’s stomach and pulling her down against his chest. He started thrusting with force, making the kitsune cry for pleasure as his cock gushed in and out of her sex. 

“OH CORRIN! YES! FASTER!” she screamed as he kept her glued against his chest with one hand on her throat and one massaging her clitoris. 

Corrin grunts left their place to growls, as he started shifting in the middle of the action. Selkie widened her eyes as she saw and felt Corrin grown in sized inside her, his cock increasing in volume and growth as it started making a bulge every time it went in. 

“OOOHHH!!!” Selkie let out a high pitch moan as she came abruptly, the frantic motion of Corrin’s dragon cock driving her over the edge. 

“THIS IS IT! THIS IS WHAT I WANTED! YES!!” 

“YESYESYESYESYEYSYESYESSSSSSSSSSS!!!” she screamed as she came again, a fountain of her love juice squirting out during Corrin’s fast thrusts. Still not fully recovered, the kitsune felt Corrin’s dragon hands grip her thighs.

Now fully transformed, he stood on his back legs, holding her up with his front legs while he kept pounding her. 

“GH! NNNHJJJJHHH!!! GODS!” 

Selkie was left at her moans of pleasure, her hands grasping Corrin’s dragon chest in help of support, while her legs shook every time he sank in. 

His cock slammed against her sex, cum and juices dripping down the scaled cock as it ravaged the kitsune pussy, the bulge on her stomach getting bigger every time Corrin felt he could go deeper, lust-driven by the tightness of the kitsune’s pussy. The splash of water as it hit the borders of the pool kept getting louder as Corrin increased his speed, Selkie curling her toes as another orgasm erupted in her body.

“OH GODS, I’M CUMMING AGAIN! NGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!” 

_ “RAAAAAWWWWL” _

Following soon after, Corrin came, unleashing at least a few couples of loads inside her snatch before pulling out and covering the kitsune’s body with his semen. 

“So much...and it’s only the first round...ehehe...we are gonna have so much fun…” she giggled, still half stunted before he started fucking her again. 

\---

Feeling his legs getting tired, Corrin dropped on all fours, with Selkie still impaled on his cock. With animalistic force, he pinned her on the ground, his hand pressing her face against the wet rock surface of the sauna. 

“YES! GO FOR IT!” Selkie moaned, her cheek feeling the wet cold stone of the floor as her back arched back and forth for the thrusts of the dragon prince. Her nipples grew harder as they brushed against the ground, her knees reddening for the weight they had to endure at every thrust. 

“So...much…” she moaned high on pleasure, one of her hands flipping her clitoris to stimulate her even further. 

Selkie lost count of how many times an orgasm rocked her body after the fifth time, but she remembered having been on that floor for quite a while, her tongue dangling out of her mouth and tasting the rock surface while she kept moaning. 

Eventually, Corrin seemed satisfied enough as he came once again, this time burying his shaft deep inside the kitsune’s sex. Selkie’s eyes rolled back inside her head as she felt the bulge growing larger inside of her, making her look almost pregnant before he pulled out, letting her finally free to deflate. 

Corrin grunted, his cock still erected, frustration taking over him for how demanding his heat required him to be. 

“Why...did you stop…” Selkie moaned, her rear up in the air as her hands stretched her buttcheeks and showed her still immaculate butthole. 

“I can still go here…” she muttered, almost as if she was drunk, a joyful intoxicated expression of lust and pleasure running across her face.

\---

“GODS! YES! SO BIG!” 

Now Selkie was pressed against the wall, legs dangling down, almost scratching the floor while Corrin kept her up with simply the force of his cock. Juices and cum from the previous sessions dripped down her legs and on the floor, while he kept pounding her ass with fervor.

“Keep going like this! GHHHH! Ruin me! TREAT ME LIKE A TOY!” she begged, eyes shut as she could feel his cock growing bigger inside her ass, his claws digging deep inside the wall of the sauna to help him thrust more steadily. 

“GODS! GHAAAA!” 

Selkie’s legs shook wildly while she came once again, many of the countless times this night, and kept digging her digits inside her pussy to squirt on the floor.

“You are making me cum so much Corrin! I don’t think I ever felt this good before!” she smiled, her eyes half shut and unfocused as corrin’s massive cock was the only thing her numb mind was able to focus on. 

\---

“GH! Ngh! UNNHH!” 

Selkie was helpless as Corrin stood on top of her, her legs up in the air as they shook every time he went in, her body naked and sweaty pressed between the floor and his dragon hot body, his cock harder than ever as it prepared to cum for the last time. 

“Are you ready? R-ready to fill me up? With all the time we’ve done it-GHH!- I might get pregnant, eheh” 

Selkie bulged out her eyes as she felt corrin’s cock grow even larger.

“Oh? Is that what you want? Knock me out for good?” 

Corrin growls echoed in the sauna as he frantically increased the speed. 

“Come on then! Fill me up! Breed me, mate with me! Give it all to me!” 

Corrin growled, his cock erupting inside her folds and blasting her walls.    
Selkie came as she felt her womb being filled up, the bulge inside her growing in size as cum started leaking out and dripping on the floor. 

Selkie stretched her limbs as far as she could as her final orgasm rocked her body, before going limp, stuffed to the brim with Corrin’s cum. 

“That was….so much...fun…”

\---

“Say, Azura..” said Camilla, her tone a bit disappointed and jealous in between her gasps for air. 

“What is it, Camilla?” asked Azura as she kept brushing her fingers against the Nohrian’s clitoris. 

“I have to admit I’m envious of our new concubine…” she said, biting her lower lip at the sight in front of her.

“Corrin is showering her with all the attention lately…” 

“OH GODS YES! YES! KEEP POUNDING! BREED ME! FUCK ME HARDER!”

The bed creaked as it couldn’t sustain Corrin’s full dragon weight and shook as he pounded mercilessly Selkie in a pressing mate, his cock moving in and out of her as the cum of all the previous times he came leaked out and stained the bed. 

“It’s a novelty thing. I’m sure he’ll return to us with the given time.” 

“GOOOOOOOOOODDDSSS!” Selkie screamed as she came, her legs tying behind Corrin’s back and pushing him further inside of her. 

“...Hopefully.” 

  
  



End file.
